


Yes, Dear

by celli



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-23
Updated: 2006-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For reginagiraffe: SGA, McKay/Sheppard, honey, red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReginaGiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaGiraffe/gifts).



"McKay! Hurry it up!"

"Like it's my fault we're late?" Rodney grumped, pulling his shirt over his head. "I didn't drag me into the shower this morning for nefarious purposes."

"You didn't object, either. Now come on. If we hurry, we can get some of those red donut-looking things in the mess before the staff meeting."

"Yes, dear. Coming, honey. You're such a good wife, sweetie."

John shoved Rodney out the door in front of him. "One of us has to be."


End file.
